


My Everything

by Water_Smurf



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drabble Collection, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Water_Smurf/pseuds/Water_Smurf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's affected many people, and whether you love her or hate her... she's impossible to forget.</p><p>A series of exactly 100 word drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paarthurnax

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on how this is received, it's possible I'll move on to longer works based around this, but for now, I hope you enjoy the drabbles!

Oftentimes, he would tuck her under his wing. He allowed her to borrow his warmth as only baby dovah do.

During their meditations, her under his wing, her fingers curiously tracing his scales, her breath evening as his comfort lulled her to sleep… he forgot she wasn’t his dovah egg.

Joor felt love like the dov couldn’t. Joor loved in many ways, whereas the closest thing dov had to love was for their young.

Yet even if he couldn’t comprehend joor love… with the dovahkiin sleeping under his wing, he knew he felt it as intensely as any dovah could. 


	2. Nazir

Nazir usually needed to tell recruits who was the Listener. The true Listener blended in too well for them to consider. She was too small. Too unassuming. Too playful. 

But she came down with the wrath of Sithis when she was disobeyed.

Her punishments felt like those of a mother. A woman taking care of her family. Every time she bailed them out, every time she stayed up reviewing budgeting, every time she finished a contract herself… his loyalty grew.

She was his matron.

She was his leader.

And he would follow her until he was dust in the wind. 


	3. Delphine

The first time the Dragonborn refused to do something was over Paarthurnax. Delphine couldn’t understand why. 

The Dragonborn was bloodthirsty. One wouldn’t guess it, but she loved killing. She had the soul of a dragon, after all. 

Despite that, she had said that she wouldn’t kill Paarthurnax. She didn’t care that the Blades would desert her. She didn’t care that justice had to be served. She only cared about her feelings for him. 

She was selfish. Stubborn. Unpredictable. 

A dragon. 

If she couldn’t be controlled, she’d have to be treated like a dragon. And dragons had to be put down.


	4. Arngeir

Arngeir tried to have faith in the dovahkiin, but it was difficult. 

She rejected their teachings of peace, eager to turn her power to sate her bloodthirst. Paarthurnax said it was merely her draconic nature.

Yet when the Blades ordered her to murder Paarthurnax, she refused. 

She marched up to Arngeir, brazen as usual, and told him what they wanted. She said she wouldn't do it. She said she didn't care about wisdom or justice, war or peace--she cared about those she loved. 

That was when he saw she'd save the world. He knew she would. 

She could love.


End file.
